


Don't Go

by sapphirae_escapist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is not present but destiel is implied quite explicitly, Gen, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirae_escapist/pseuds/sapphirae_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam persuades Cas to stay with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Dean will save Cas from Naomi then Cas'll become human. I don't think Dean will be able to ask Cas to stay because he believes Cas deserves better, so it's Sam's turn to save the day...

"Where are you going?"  


Cas recoiled. He sighed slowly, but it wasn't an annoyed _not again_ sigh. Sam couldn't define it.  


"I thought you were alseep" Cas turned back to face him. Sam lingered at the door.  


"Well, I am not" Sam answered. "I know you can't sleep well, but... you sure you wanna go out? We've even got a TV now, if you don't wanna read."  


"Sam."  


"I know, Cas, sorry, no right to tell you what to do, it's just... Dean'll be worried if you stay away for long" Sam rambled.  


"No, Sam. I'm not gonna stay away for long." Cas shifted his gaze to a small backpack he held in his hand which Sam noticed only just then. "I am going to stay away forever."  


"What? Why?!" Sam was startled, but Cas still didn't look at him.  


"I can't stay. I... How could you expect me to stay?"  


"Well, I know we're not the best but..."  


"No, _I'm_ not the best, Sam, _I._.. you're too good to me. How could you forgive me?"  


"I forgave you long ago, Cas" Sam's voice was low, just a bit louder than a mere whisper. "So did Dean."  


"I don't deserve it."  


"Yeah, me neither" shrugged Sam. "After everything? Cas, look at me. I'm the boy with the demon blood. I'm the one who broke the last seal and freed Lucifer. Hell, I roamed for a year without a soul, and who knows what I've done..."  


"That wasn't your fault," Cas looked even more guilty if that was possible. "You thought you were preventing the Apocalypse and your soul missing is entirely my mistake."  


"That stands for you too, you know. You wanted Dean and me safe. That's why you opened Purgatory in the first place as far as I know. And you wanted me to live, even though I deserved to be in Hell. You wanted good. Sometimes good intention is not enough, but in this house it is. All you need to do is _want_ a home and you'll always find one here."  


Castiel stared at Sam for long moments like he was seeing him for the first time in his life. Maybe he was.  


But Cas was worth a good long look, too. In his human clothes, inherited mostly from Dean, he seemed like an abandoned child who broke something of his parents' and now unable to believe he was being forgiven. Dean was right: he was just a baby without his powers.  


Seeing this Sam repeated. "You're home here, Cas. You're family."  


"I still can't understand how can you forgive me."  


"It's not a question of me forgiving you, it's a question of you forgiving yourself."  


Cas thought about that for a few moments.  


"Will I ever be able to?"  


"You'll have to try. I can't tell. I managed after Hell, but it took Dean a whole lifetime and he's still not over it completely. Maybe you two can figure something out together."  


"Will Dean... want me to be here? Won't he..." Cas hesitated, staring at his own feet like the Word of God was hidden somewhere in the tangled lines of his shoelaces. He couldn't finish his question though.  


Sam couldn't withold a small smile creeping it's way up his cheeks.  


"Dude, I hate being the one to tell you this, but Dean was a wreck without you. I sure as hell want you to be here because we're friends, but on the other hand I'm just being selfish and I don't want to deal with Dean like that again. He believes he's not worth _you_."  


"How can he even think..."  


"Don' start, please. You two are quite a pair" Sam grinned.  


"I..." Cas began, blinking fast, his super-human mind dealing with all Sam had said. "Then... I think I'd like to stay."


End file.
